Yoda's Story
by naruto7332
Summary: Unoriginal title, but bear with it. The premise is Yoda's backstory: How he was found by the Jedi on Dagobah, and how he developed into the Jedi Master we all know and love. I include characters of my own, and, arguably, the most important is not Yoda, but his brother, who is taken along with him, yet follows a different path. This will explore their growth/relationship.


Crashing, burning. Fire and heat surrounded her. "You are crashing," the robotic voice of the ship repeated over and over. Commensurate with the voice, an alarm sounded and a red light flashed over and over. With only an annoyed grimace as her only response, she continued to hurriedly, but purposely, press buttons on the dash.

Outside her ship, dark, murky, gaseous water rushed past and clouded her vision. She was forced to rely on the Navi-Computer. The gases gave way to open air, and she stopped pressing buttons to looked over the surface of the planet with a scrutinizing gaze.

Bleep! The alarm forced her to refocus. A quick look about her cabin, and she leaned back in her chair and sighed exaggeratedly.

"Damn." She said to herself.

Then, she broke some glass under the dash, pressed the button that it had protected, and pulled a lever. The cockpit launched out of the small, single person ship. Initially it launched up quickly, before it began its descent towards the planet's surface. No parachute opened; instead, there were some boosters on the bottom of the cockpit. They were not very powerful, and were only good for a controlled descent.

While descending, she looked around for a place to land. Mist covered the planet's surface. Where mist was absent, thick jungle was present. Not a single clearing was visible.

She consulted her Navi-Computer. According to it, there was no shortage of jungle foliage under the mist. Apparently, though, under the trees was a vast array of swamps and bogs. The computer recommended she land among the trees, but avoid the swamps. It gave her its preferred location.

The ejected cockpit never reached the planet's surface–it got stuck in the trees. Its pilot climbed out onto the branches. She reached in behind the seat, grabbed a slew of bags, and strapped them on. Then she made her way down the trees.

Jumping down a ways from the bottommost branch of the foliage, she landed on the surface. She was a Kaminoan: Tall, slender, with very pale blue skin. Her head was bald, and she carried herself with a noticeable hauteur. She wore only a light brown tunic (She'd left a darker brown robe inside the cockpit).

She walked around the dense foliage at the base of the tree she'd climbed down, examining the terrain. A look of disdain seemed permanently etched on her face, and she let out a hmph after her circumambulation was complete.

Taking off her many bags, she set up camp between two trees. When that was situated, she sat down in a meditative stance. She closed her eyes and reached out.

Around her was an abundance of life. Rodents of varying sizes, bugs too. Some flew, and some crawled. In the many swamps in propinquity to her were large bottom feeders. She also sensed the shape of the terrain. She was reaching out, familiarizing herself with the area, looking for anything that might help her survive on her accidental excursion to the planet.

During this, she noticed two things. One was the vibrancy of the force. From the moment she'd stepped out of her cockpit, she noticed it. It reverberated around the trees, swamps, terrain, everything with invigorating power.

She felt enhanced.

'For such a disgusting place to be so… intune…' She thought.

Second, she noticed a path of some sort, a few miles away. It lead away, past her field of vision–so to speak. She stood up; she would see what kind of advantages or challenges it would hold.

Readying her lightsaber and grabbing a bag from her camp, she looked it over and moved slowly into the thick, wet brush. It was even harder because she was loathe to get herself dirty. A look of frustration took over as she climbed through the jungle plants. She couldn't stop herself from being 'contaminated' by the overabundance of slime and jungle juices generated by the ecosystem. Still, she held her head up high and never stopped peering forward with her large eyes.

Then, she heard a rustle in the brush on her left-hand side. She turned to meet it. Nothing. Another rustle, another side. She turned, and there was still nothing. She could feel it, though. Whatever it was, it was powerful. The force was present in it; it was dense and viscous. Present but untapped, and unrefined. Suddenly, quickly, it was behind her. Turning, she faced it.

"dhakl" She thought she heard it say. Something of the sort. Either way, it wasn't basic.

She didn't respond verbally, only by relaxing herself and peering at it. She knew that size was not indicative of prowess, but she doubted that this little… thing posed a threat to her. It was small, green, and wore the hide of rodents.

Immediately after she lowered her guard, the thing reached up and grabbed her bag before she could move. An incredulous huff left her mouth.

"I dare say!" She said. She turned to face it, but it was a little ways off–just out of reach. It was not moving; it stared at her with a smile on its face.

She walked over to it, no longer minding the brush's effects on her clothes. As soon as she began to move, the creature let out a high pitched and joyful laugh. It moved just before she could get there. This time, she didn't chase after it. She let out a sigh and breathed. Her eyes closed for a moment as she regathered her composure. Knowing it wouldn't understand, she spoke anyways.

"Give me back my bag," She said slowly whilst staring at the creature.

It looked at her with a puzzled look on its face. Then it smiled and began to take things out of the bag. Her eyes widened and she rushed forward to save the survival equipment she'd brought with. It let out another ebullient laugh and jumped away.

When she picked up her stuff, she heard him call out to her with more gibberish.

Looking up, she saw him dangling the bag and whatever contents it still had. That same solicitous look on its face stared back at her.

A voice cried out, proclaiming a sharp command: Gibberish. They both looked over to its genesis. A small creature, similar to the green one only a paler shade, had spoken. The original green creature's eyes widened and it dropped the bag. It prepared to run off, but the Kaminoan grabbed it before it could escape. She grabbed her bag next.

She turned to the other creature as it walked over.


End file.
